


Taking It Slow: Moving Lessons

by Penumbren



Series: Tearing Down the Walls [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play in public and Chris gets some lessons in sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It Slow: Moving Lessons

~[Hunter]~

"C'mon, Kev... five more minutes?" Hunter whined, trying to pull the pillow over his head. It was abruptly snatched from his grasp and he groaned at the sunlight that pierced his eyelids. "Kev..."

"No!" Kev growled, reaching for the blankets. "If you don't get your ass out of bed, we won't have time for breakfast."

"So what?" Hunter grumbled, sitting up in time to avoid getting yanked to the floor along with the bedding.

"So, we're supposed to meet Shawn and Chris for breakfast downstairs in the restaurant. Shawn called earlier, remember?"

Hunter shook his head, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. He vaguely remembered a phone ringing, but nothing else. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"God, you're worse than Scotty ever was. You'd stay in bed all day if we let you," he groused. Hunter yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Wha' time is it, anyway?"

"Seven-thirty."

"What? You're getting me out of bed at some ungodly hour so we can go eat _breakfast_?" Hunter growled. "This had better be a damned good breakfast, Kev." Kevin grinned, but the only response Hunter got was a face full of cloth as Kevin tossed his clothes at him.

"C'mon, grumpy. Get up and join the real world." Hunter grabbed the clothes and headed into the bathroom, muttering nasty things under his breath. He was just finishing up when something occurred to him. He poked his head back out the door.

"Kev?"

"Yeah?" Kevin was busy stuffing Hunter's clothes into his suitcase. Hunter winced, watching him. /Guess it's t-shirt and jeans tonight---at least they don't wrinkle./

"Did you say we're meeting Shawn and Chris?"

"Yeah."

"This could be _fun_ ," Hunter chortled, zipping his jeans as he came out. Kevin shot him a questioning look. "Well, don't you think most of the roster will be there?" Kevin nodded, still looking puzzled. "Well... first of all, we get to show everyone that all that mess yesterday has been resolved, and secondly, I can't wait to see Goldberg's face when we kiss Chris right in front of him," he smirked. Kevin's frown gave way to an evil grin.

"I like the way you think." He gave Hunter a quick kiss before going back to packing. "Do you think we should keep an eye on Chris? I mean, with Goldberg. Trust me, the guy's not above using dirty tactics to get back at Chris for humiliating him."

"Hadn't even thought of that. Yeah, I guess you're right. Wouldn't hurt, anyway." /And God help Goldberg if he so much as looks at Jericho---if Shawn doesn't get him, we sure as hell will./ Hunter could tell that Kevin was thinking the same thing. "So, what are we waiting for? We've got people to meet!" Hunter took something from his gym bag and putting in his jacket pocket as he swung the bag over his shoulder. He grinned to himself as Kevin glared at him, shouldering their luggage. "Wanna meet me in the restaurant after you get that stuff in the car?" Without waiting for a response, he headed out the door, laughing as Kevin growled after him.

~[Kevin]~

/Damned brat,/ Kevin thought as he glared at Hunter's rapidly departing back. /Only thing that can get him up in the morning besides coffee is mischief./ He grabbed the last of their bags and headed out for the car. As he stacked their bags in the trunk next to Shawn's and Chris's, he had to smile.

/Never thought things would end up like this. Five years ago, it was me and Scotty, and Shawn and Hunter. Seemed like we were gonna stay that way.../ With a quiet laugh, he shrugged and slammed the trunk. /Better get inside before they run the place out of food./

Once he stepped through the restaurant door, he paused, looking for the other three. /Now, where.../

A waitress hurried up to him. "Did you need a table, sir?" Kevin smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, thanks. I'll be joining my friends, once I find... oh. There they are." Kevin rolled his eyes as he saw them. /Oh, for... well, it is _us_ ,/ he thought, resigned, walking over to the table.

"Having a good morning, Chris?" he drawled, trying not to laugh at the speed with which Chris disentangled himself from Hunter.

"Um, yeah. Hi, Kev..." Chris tried not to blush, but failed miserably. Shawn smirked at Kevin as he dropped into the chair beside him.

"Got stuck with luggage duty again, huh?" Kevin nodded.

"Yep. Once he realised he could get up to trouble, he woke right up and was out the door. You guys order already?" Shawn shook his head.

"We were a little late getting down here, and then Hunter showed up."

"A little late?" Kevin raised an eyebrow as he picked up a menu, smirking at the blush that spread over Shawn's face. He slanted his gaze at Chris, to find him grinning.

"Yeah. I knew he was a morning person." The emphasis in Chris's voice was unmistakable. "But I hadn't realised how much he liked _rising_ with the sun." Hunter groaned and Kevin smiled as Shawn buried his face behind a menu, refusing to look at any of them.

"I think you'll fit in just fine," Kev said fondly.

Chris surprised him, then. He fluttered his eyelashes and said sweetly, "Why, Kevin---how presumptuous of you. You haven't even _tried_ me yet." This time it was Shawn's turn to laugh. Kevin blinked, then laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Just fine... especially once you're ready to follow through on that teasing," he rumbled. He set the menu down, glancing around the dining area. His grin widened as his gaze fell upon a solitary figure in the corner of the room. He stood up and took a couple of steps to stand beside Chris's chair. "I don't believe you've said hello to me this morning." Chris blinked up at him, confused, until a jerk of Kev's head made him notice the figure. A slow smile broke out on his face.

"I do believe you're right, Kevin. I'm sorry---let me apologize to you." Kevin knelt next to him and kissed him, pressing their lips softly together. He was a little surprised when Chris deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking at Kevin's lips. With a quiet surprised noise, Kevin tilted his head, allowing him access. /God, the man can kiss!/ When Chris pulled back, he was smiling smugly. Kevin smiled back.

"Hon, if you say hello that well, I can't wait to find out how well you say other things." He stood up, placing a hand on the back of Hunter's chair. Hunter flashed him a wounded look.

"Sure, I see how you are---go for the new, ignore the old," he mourned. Kevin shook his head as he sat down, but his reply was cut off by the arrival of their waitress.

"So, have you decided?" she asked far too perkily, her smile indicating that she was enjoying the show in front of her.

They placed their orders and Kevin watched her walk away. He laughed as she entered the back, then explained to the puzzled looks, "She's a fan of ours, I think." He paused. They still looked confused. "At least, a fan of the show she was getting."

"Oh." Shawn smiled as he got it. "Well, we _are_ easy on the eyes."

They fell into easy banter, eating voraciously when their meals were brought out. Hunter glanced over at Goldberg, still glaring at them from his corner, then blatantly stole a sausage from Chris's plate.

"Hey!" Chris protested. "I was gonna eat that!" Hunter shrugged, swallowing the last bite. Kevin and Shawn looked on, bemused.

"Not now." Chris glared at him, then lunged, his hands at Hunter's throat.

Kevin relaxed as quickly as he'd tensed up, watching Chris plaster himself against Hunter, kissing him ferociously. A soft appreciative noise from Shawn drew his attention. He glanced over, then smiled.

"Liking the show, Shawn?" he asked quietly. Shawn nodded ruefully.

"A little too much. I don't think we're ready for actual "sharing" yet, and I'm not sure how far he's willing to go with witnesses." Shawn sighed, then shrugged. "I can always lock us in the bathroom, I guess."

Kevin leaned over, placing a hand on Shawn's face and drawing it towards him. He looked at him for a moment, silently, before kissing him deeply, taking his time . / _Very_ nice./

"That's cheating, Kev," Hunter complained, with a thread of amusement running through his voice.

"I'm sorry, Hunt. Are you feeling ignored? You shouldn't be." He eyed Chris, who had the grace to blush.

"Are we about done eating?" There were nods all around, and Kevin dropped some bills on the table as he stood up. Shawn added a few more as he stood, his arm around Chris's waist.

Hunter stood up, handing something to Chris before casting a look at Kevin, who knew what was coming.

"Hey, Kev... D'you think you could carry this? It's kinda heavy, and my shoulder's sore..." Kevin was impressed that he managed to keep the whine down to a soft edge.

"From what? Swinging the sledgehammer?" he asked wryly. "Why'd you bring that down here, anyway?" Hunter winked at him.

"Had something I wanted to share with Chris. But... it really is heavy..." Kev sighed, reaching for the bag. /Damn, I'm a soft touch,/ he sighed to himself.

"Fine... I'd better not have to listen to you whine about your shoulder all day, though." Hunter grinned.

"Well, not _all_ day..." Kevin glanced one last time at Goldberg as they left. Their eyes met and Goldberg flinched, but Kevin smiled. It was not a nice smile, and it promised bad things to the person who saw it. Goldberg dropped his gaze with a snarl. Kevin's smile gentled as he followed Hunter out of the hotel, carrying his bag.

~[Shawn]~

"You're turning into quite an exhibitionist, y'know that?" Shawn murmured into Chris's ear. Chris looked at him uncertainly. "And I _like_ it," he growled softly. Chris's frown disappeared as he studied Shawn, leaning against the car while they waited for Kevin and Hunter.

"Mmm. I can tell," he purred back. Shawn shivered as Chris pinned him against the car, licking his ear. Shawn leaned his head back, giving his lover full access. He moaned softly as Chris sucked on his neck.

"You two _do_ realise that you're in the middle of the parking lot, right?" Hunter's amused question made Chris stop, drawing another moan from Shawn.

"Yeah... and your point is?" Chris asked.

"Just that some people get embarrassed about making out in public places." Hunter raised an eyebrow at them. "Never thought you'd be the public type of person... until today." Chris shrugged.

"I'm not, always. Maybe it's just your bad influence." Shawn shivered again as Chris twisted his fingers in his hair.

"Chris..." Shawn whined softly, rubbing against him.

"Damn, Shawn. That's like an inducement to commit a felony, right here in the parking lot," Hunter said.

The slam of the trunk caught them by surprise, and Kevin went to the driver's door, shaking his head.

"I think you two'd better take the back seat." Shawn grumbled as Chris stepped back from him, but got into the car. Chris slid in next to him, and the front doors slammed nearly in unison as Hunter and Kevin got in. Shawn looked at Chris from under his eyelashes, wondering, as they pulled out of the parking lot. /How much is just tease... how far is he really willing to go?/

"So... were you wanting some attention, Shawn?" Chris asked with a smirk.

In response, Shawn leaned back, propping one foot up on the seat, his arms spread. The erection pushing at the front of his jeans was plainly visible. "If you wouldn't mind, babe..." He glanced at the front seats. Chris followed his gaze, then looked back at him, silent. "If you don't want to..." Shawn tried to keep the disappointment from his voice, but Chris's frown told him that he hadn't succeeded.

"Kissing you is one thing..." Chris paused in thought for a moment, looking at the two men in the front seats again.

"If you want us to promise that we won't watch, we won't," Kevin said suddenly. "You can't really expect us to ignore you if you two go at it, and I'll end up seeing you no matter what, since I'm driving." Shawn caught Kevin's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Hunter twisted in his seat to look at them.

"Seriously, Chris. The three of us do have a history together---watching each other have sex is part of that. If you're not comfortable with it, that's okay---but maybe you could think of it as practice? You said you wanted to take it slow. Well, I can't promise how slow it might end up being, but letting us watch you, even indirectly... that'd be incredibly hot, and maybe help you get used to the multiple people thing."

Shawn watched Chris as he thought about Hunter's words, very aware of the throbbing between his legs. /And with those two watching.../ A wave of heat at the thought made him shift uncomfortably. /I suppose it comes down to a trust issue. Neither of us is good with those./ He kicked off his shoes and socks, determined to be at least a little comfortable during the drive. He leaned his head back before saying, "Whatever you decide is okay, Chris... but you're the only person who'd be embarrassed about it." He slitted his eyes open again just in time to see a look of determination cross Chris's face.

The next thing he knew, Chris was trying to devour him, settling between his legs and kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips. Shawn moaned as Chris's tongue swept his mouth, claiming him. His hips bucked, and Chris put one hand on them, holding him down as he shifted, his mouth traveling down Shawn's neck, biting and sucking along the way.

Shawn writhed as Chris sucked on the mark he'd left earlier at the juncture of neck and shoulder, his hands clutching at Chris's shoulders. When Chris pulled back, smiling smugly at him, he groaned. Chris put a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Shhh. It's okay, Shawn. I'll take care of you. Don't worry," he murmured, sliding his hands under Shawn's shirt and lifting it, running his fingers over Shawn's nipples as he did, smiling as they hardened instantly at the touch. Shawn shifted a bit to help him get his shirt off, then collapsed again as his lover turned his attention to his nipples, swirling his tongue lovingly around one before biting it sharply, getting a yelp out of him. Chris soothed the injured nub with a kiss before giving the other nipple similar treatment. One hand stayed at Shawn's waist, the other moving to stroke his face before holding on to his shoulder for support as he slowly moved downward.

Shawn was drowning in sensation. Chris had been the aggressive one before, but now, knowing that Kevin and Hunter were watching, seemed to make him try even harder to drive Shawn out of his mind. It made everything stronger for Shawn, feeling their eyes on him.

He whined when Chris paused, running his tongue around Shawn's naval before looking up at him. "You seem to be an exhibitionist yourself, Shawn," he whispered huskily. "I think you're getting off just knowing that you're being watched." Shawn moaned softly, his head turning of its own will towards the front of the car, his eyes catching Hunter's avid stare. He moaned again as Hunter licked his lips, his eyes hot.

"He loves being watched." Hunter's voice, rough with desire, got Chris's attention. "He's always into it, but he really gets off by being watched." Chris sat back, balancing on the seat, drawing another whine from Shawn at the loss of contact.

"I can tell." Chris's voice was hoarse. He stripped off his own shirt, then turned and grabbed Hunter's face, kissing him savagely. He pulled back, smiling crookedly. "But that's okay. I think I do, too," he rasped before turning back to Shawn.

"God, you're hot. Do you know how absolutely gorgeous you are, Shawn?" he whispered. Shawn tried to lean up and touch him, but Chris slapped his hands away. "Oh, no. Not yet, you don't." He took Shawn's mouth again, plundering it.

~[Chris]~

He slipped a hand behind Shawn's back, caressing his skin as he ravaged his mouth. While Shawn was moaning into his mouth, he unfastened the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

"Lift your hips, babe," he whispered. Shawn did, and Chris scooted backward to pull his jeans off completely. He dropped them on the floor, then sucked in his breath as he stared at Shawn. He was sprawled against the seat, legs spread, leaving nothing hidden. His hair tumbled around him, and his face flushed as he looked yearningly at Chris.

"You bad, bad boy... didn't wear underwear today, huh?" Chris whispered, his threat suddenly dry. He had to force the words out, swallowing a few times. He heard a quiet moan and some soft words from the front seat, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision in front of him. He inched closer again, trailing his fingers up the inside of Shawn's legs, drawing a whimper from him as he cupped his balls briefly before letting go.

"Chris..." Shawn whimpered, his hips moving restlessly. Chris smiled again, groping his own aching erection through the thick denim of his jeans, groaning a little. /God, so beautiful... and with them watching..../

"Is there something you want, baby? C'mon, tell me what you need," he said, watching Shawn's eyes rake his body before anchoring on his groin.

"Please... I need..." he whimpered, thrusting his hips up. Chris took his hand away and leaned over him, his hair falling across their faces. He was close enough to feel the heat radiating from Shawn's body.

"What do you need, Shawn?" he asked softly, rubbing his fingers through Shawn's chest hair, watching him shudder at the touch.

"Chris... touch me! Please!" Shawn finally pleaded, his voice harsh. Chris licked his dry lips, sitting back on his haunches. He took Shawn's weeping erection in his hand, wrapping his fingers lightly around it.

"Like this?" he asked huskily. Shawn growled.

"Dammit, Chris---stroke me," he demanded, thrusting his hips up again, groaning at the friction. Chris tightened his grip, running his thumb over the moisture gathered at the tip. He licked his thumb clean with a low growl of pleasure, hearing the hitch in Shawn's breathing at the sight.

"You taste so good, Shawn," he murmured, before starting to move his hand, stroking up and down the hard length, increasing his speed as Shawn's moans grew louder. When he felt Shawn start to stiffen, he released him, provoking a wail.

"Close... Chris, so close..." Shawn whimpered, his body shaking with frustration. Chris held him, rubbing Shawn's stomach, whispering to him.

"It's okay, baby. You know I'll take care of you," he promised. Slowly, Shawn's breathing slowed and he looked up at Chris, spreading his legs further.

"Chris... please... fuck me." The hoarse demand took Chris's breath away, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hunter's head thud back against the seat. He took a long breath, then nodded, trying to control himself.

"Give me just a minute, Shawn," he said as he dug in his pocket, finally fumbling out the small tube that Hunter had given him earlier. He ripped the end off with his teeth and squirted the lube onto his fingers. Shawn hissed at the first touch, but Chris simply circled the small pucker with one fingertip, letting the lube warm up. When Shawn started to squirm restlessly against him, he slipped a finger inside, curling it slightly as he stretched him. When he added a second finger, Shawn stiffened with a hiss. Chris paused, but Shawn shook his head.

"I'm fine. Please..." Chris nodded and stretched him for another few minutes, then withdrew his fingers, prompting another moan. He rubbed Shawn's hip as he fumbled with one hand to get his own jeans open. Finally, the stubborn button yielded and he wrenched the zipper down, pushing his jeans and thong down to his knees. He sighed in relief at the sudden lack of pressure, then used the last of the lube to coat himself, moaning himself at the touch. He leaned forward, positioning his cock at Shawn's entrance, and forced himself to pause.

"Ready?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes!" Shawn hissed. Chris pushed inside with one slow thrust, watching Shawn. Once fully inside, he paused again, but Shawn shook his head wildly and pushed his hips up. "God, Chris, please...!" His voice broke as Chris pulled completely out and then slid back in, working into a fast pace, thrusting harder as the sensations overtook him. Shawn urged him on, whimpering and grunting, until Chris was plunging into him at a wild pace, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold off his impending orgasm. Shawn trembled around him, his hips pistoning wildly to meet every thrust, until his body suddenly stiffened and he wailed as he released in warm spurts over both their bellies. Chris groaned and thrust a few more times before spilling into Shawn with a hoarse noise, collapsing on top of him.

They lay there, exhausted and sweaty, tangled together on the seat, for a few minutes until Chris sat back with a groan. He kissed Shawn softly, whispering, "I love you, Shawn." Shawn smiled up at him.

"Love you too, babe." Any further words were interrupted by the soft plop of a couple of packets on Shawn's chest. Chris picked one up, frowning until he saw what it was: a handi-wipe. He smiled, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes and looked at the front seat. Kevin turned his head for a moment to grin at him.

"Thought you could use those." Chris laughed and opened the packets, cleaning himself and Shawn up before discarding them in the garbage bag. He pulled his thong and jeans back up, zipping them as he knelt on the floor and looked over the front seat. He smiled tiredly as he saw Hunter, jeans pushed down to his knees, wiping himself up.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked wryly. Hunter grinned unashamedly as he fastened his jeans.

"Hell yeah. You two are really something." Chris glanced behind him as he heard Shawn stirring. Shawn sat up partway, looking around.

"Looking for these?" Chris picked up Shawn's jeans and held them out. Shawn nodded, smiling at him. Chris smiled back, then turned back to Kevin. "What about you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kevin smirked.

"I'm just fine." Chris frowned in puzzlement until Hunter leaned his head back over the seat and kissed him. The taste on Hunter's lips sent a thrill through him and he licked his lips as he drew back.

"I _see_." Kevin just smiled smugly, and Chris shook his head. "I'm glad I was too distracted to notice that." Kevin laughed outright.

"Hon, you were the reason for it!" Chris blushed at that, but didn't lose his smile. He sat back on the seat and pulled Shawn into his arms, leaning his head on his shoulder. Shawn sighed quietly.

"You okay, babe?" Shawn asked quietly. Chris thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just fine." He paused, then added, with a rueful smile, "You might just have corrupted me, Shawn. I don't think I'll ever dread long drives between shows again." Shawn chuckled and shifted in his arms, curling around him as he drifted into sleep. Chris kissed the top of his head fondly, then looked up, feeling eyes on him. Hunter was watching them, smiling.

"What?" he demanded quietly, not wanting to wake Shawn up.

Hunter shook his head. "Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

"The show's over, Hunter," Chris protested, shooting a look at Kevin, who shook his head.

"No, it's not. You'll see," Kevin said softly before returning his attention to the road.

"Chris..." He looked back at Hunter. "Thanks. That was... beautiful. Thank you for letting us share it.." Chris flushed a little, but nodded once. Hunter smiled again, then withdrew back to his seat. Chris heard the two of them chat quietly. He looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and he was content. /Yeah. I'm _just_ fine./

 _~finis~_


End file.
